


you may now kiss the enemy

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Past Minor Character Death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: They both hear they can share a kiss.Suna doesn’t hesitate to run his face because just as he is aware that he is forcing his true self to remain hidden, he is also aware that he doesn’t think his pride is something that can be sold with the same easiness as his life. There is no love, there is no passion, there is no happiness. There is loss, confinement. Osamu approaches him but doesn’t take his hands, and Suna tightens his lips when a kiss is left on his cheek.Suna says goodbye to his own self.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: SunaOsa





	you may now kiss the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: mischief / trouble

**against your silence**

Suna keeps his arms crossed over his chest. Betrayal, frustration. He has seen this coming. His fingers aren’t sinking into the leather of his black jacket only because that action implies weakness and what he least wants to show at that moment is the absence of strength. He is strong. Life has thought him to be strong. Life hasn’t given him other choice but to be strong. His muscles remain tense as well as his facial features. His stomach hurts and his heart is broken. A cruel reality.

He is not alone but he feels lonely, even with Atsumu being within a few meters of him. He wants to believe that at least he has him. He is not really sure right now, but he knows he must never lose hope. Hope. He wants to laugh.

But he doesn’t.

His situation is not a playfulness, maybe it is. He knows this is cruelty.

He doesn’t doubt that his father is happy even if he’s not smiling, and on the contrary, he’s watching him in the same and serious way that he does. His golden eyes are just as defined and challenging, and the only battle that Suna wins is the superficial one because he always decides to add a black line to the strength of his golden gaze.

"Do you understand, Rintaro?"

Suna avoids digging his fingertips into his jacket after making fists with his hands.

"I don't understand shit, father."

His voice shows that he is angry. His face shows that he is angry. His position, for the first time his back lying straight against the back of the chair while one of his legs is crossed over the other, shows that he is angry. Being angry is easier than having hope.

"Rintaro." His father warns him.

Suna wants to scream, wants to break something, wants to break himself. But he doesn’t want to transform his body into ash.

Not at that time.

His father has just assured him that the miscommunication between the kingdom of demons and the kingdom of angels has finally come to an end because his freedom has a deadline. In the other chair, not so far from him but close enough for Suna to decide to keep his arms crossed over his chest because he knows that otherwise he won’t be able to control himself, is the heir to the kingdom of angels, his enemy, and who now turns out to be his future husband because a marriage has been arranged in representation of an alliance between both kingdoms, and although neither of them wear a crown, both are next in line to the thrones. Both kingdoms will cease to provoke each other from that moment on and their lives are the price to pay. His future, his decisions, his freedom.

Suna stops keeping his gaze on his father to turn his head and watch him.

His enemy, his fiancé, his future husband, an angel.

He is not impressed because he has the same face as Atsumu. The only difference is that he has a neutral expression as well as black hair instead of a disaster similar to the almost white blonde color that Atsumu continues to wear on his head; and that unlike Atsumu, his father, and he, is dressed all white, just like the rest of the people in the room.

Osamu Miya.

According to his brother; sarcastic, a fool, someone you can trust.

Suna narrows his gaze but Osamu still doesn't look at him.

"You won’t say anything, will you?" Suna asks him, but Osamu stays silent.

He is angry, he is furious. Their lives are being ruined the same way and he seems to be the only one willing to complain about the same thing. "Of course you won't, after all, you are an angel and you are educated because you don't know what it means to fight."

"Rintaro."

His father speaks to him. He doesn’t care.

As well as the fact that all the angels in the room rest their attention on him. Except, of course, for Osamu, who keeps looking straight ahead. Suna doesn't need to look at Atsumu to know that he is probably forming a line with his lips to avoid laughing.

He turns his gaze back to his father.

He knows he has no escape. His fate is decided and any idea he has thought about his future must be discarded, but that doesn’t mean that he can't complain to express his evident disagreement with the way in which both kingdoms have finally decided to start a period of peace between them. He gets up, with his arms still crossed over his chest. The black of his clothes, the polish of his nails, and the eyeliner around his eyes, hinting that in case he weren't a demon, that color would indicate that it’s the funeral of his life. He doesn't know if he wants to cry, hit someone or something, scream, or just let himself fall. But he does know that quitting is not an option.

His father straightens up because he knows that his son is powerful. Sometimes intimidating.

Suna misses his mother. He knows this wouldn’t have happened if she were still alive.

"You are the worst king our kingdom has ever known if the only end you have found for this war is the ruin of my life." Is the only thing he says before looking at his father, who arches an eyebrow and pursues his lips.

He takes a look at Osamu. He still doesn't look at him.

Susceptible. Manipulable. Dominated.

Suna hates that kind of people.

He turns to leave the room and pushes the doors to get out, the ground darkening every time the soles of his black boots meet the marble under him because he is angry and when he’s angry sometimes he finds it difficult to control his own shadows, his own self.

"Sunarin!"

Suna turns around because only one person calls him like that, and Atsumu stops in front of him when the golden color of his gaze assures him that although he is also a demon since for that reason it’s that they are so close and know each other, at that moment closeness won’t matter if Atsumu has decided to betray him. Atsumu looks worried but Suna speaks anyway. "Did you know about this?"

Atsumu shakes his head.

"No."

Suna believes him. He really believes him. But he turns around anyway, and he is not the prey of the darkness that envelops him when he goes away, but the darkness because they have always been companions but now they are only one. Anger. Pain. Suffocation. He won’t shed tears.

**against your promise**

Suna has never really thought about his wedding.

He doesn’t trust people because they either want to kill him, or they want what the crown on his head represents. Power, wealth, a high position. But Suna doesn't feel like he has power. The few times he has dated someone, it hasn’t been lasting or serious because he knows that people want to be by his side, not because he is Suna Rintaro, but because he is the prince of the kingdom and being part of the royal family is a benefit, at least for everyone else. Suna doesn’t believe it to be true, since although at that time he is wearing a silver crown with black gems on his head as well as his best black suit, the golden ring sliding down his finger shows that he is defenseless.

He wants to scream, he wants to leave. But he is still, paralyzed, and keeping his shadows inside him. He feels trapped. He no longer wants to think if he would have preferred a beach wedding on surrounded by mountains, with many people or with few people, dressed formally or as everyone prefers, because the same is a waste of time considering that his only wedding is happening, surrounded by people he has always considered enemies, people he now considers enemies because his father is no longer his family.

Osamu leaves the palm of his hand between them and Suna runs a golden ring equal to his over his finger, not feeling butterflies in his stomach or goose bumps as he has heard others refer to so many times. It’s the second time that he is forming physical contact because the first time Osamu had been the one to touch him after marking the true end of his freedom by decorating his finger with the ring. He is irritated, he feels a matchstick running through his skin, looking for the right area of his body to create the correct spark, and he still feels the same way even though he stops touching him.

They don't hold hands and Suna looks at him. Osamu looks at him.

He thinks Osamu is handsome. It’s a face identical to Atsumu's without the presence of a smile. The gold of his eyes meets the gray of his pupils and Suna stays just as serious because he doesn’t deny that Osamu is pretty, but neither that he still despises him because he is angry, and although perhaps it’s true that Osamu doesn’t deserve to be treated the way he is doing, assuring him that he doesn't want to be there, he doesn't make an effort. He doesn't care anymore, or maybe he cares too much. He's hurt, Osamu probably too, but he doesn't care. He really doesn't care. He only respects him because Osamu doesn't take his hands.

They both hear they can share a kiss.

oth have already promised to love and protect each other for the rest of their lives, to be for each other in the good and bad times, they have already delivered an affirmative answer that has finished uniting them from that moment on, and yet, Suna doesn’t hesitate to run his face because just as he is aware that he is forcing his true self to remain hidden, he is also aware that he doesn’t think his pride is something that can be sold with the same easiness as his life. For him they are only empty words, free of any emotion that he doesn’t feel. There is no love, there is no passion, there is no happiness. There is loss, confinement. Osamu approaches him but doesn’t take his hands, and Suna tightens his lips when a kiss is left on his cheek.

Suna says goodbye to his own self.

**against your affection**

Suna puts on his hood and stretches his hoodie’s sleeves so that they hide his hands. It’s ironic but at the same time it’s understandable that he is cold and wants to hide for the simple fact of being surrounded by lights. Weak, uncomfortable. He has had to be the one to move to the castle of angels, and for the same reason he keeps his hands in his hoodie’s pocket and his head down, since although he is powerful enough to face the light, he doesn’t have enough energy to do so and he doesn’t want to either.

He is not happy, he wants to go back to his castle. He wasn’t completely happy there considering that his father always left him out of all the meetings that concerned the kingdom since he didn’t trust him as the heir and had never had a good relationship, much less since his mother had died, but at least his castle was familiar to him, he knew where to move and where not to. Now, he is lost even though Atsumu has introduced him to the castle in which they both live, and if at that time he is heading to the kitchen it’s because he has previously refused to have dinner with who is now his husband. An allied enemy. Such a bad combination of words. Of people.

A husband he doesn’t talk to, someone he doesn’t want to know.

They don’t sleep in the same room, they don’t have the same schedule, they are not a couple. The marriage between the two has been arranged and carried out but their lives are still not connected. One moves during the day while the other at night because that is the way they are used to doing. Osamu feels happy under the sunlight while Suna enjoys the moonlight. This is how their lives are and in some way Suna thanks himself because while the rest of the castle sleeps, it’s when he feels that he can finally leave his room, so once he enters the kitchen, he remains perplexed when he sees Osamu moving around the place with total familiarity.

He pursues his lips because he hasn’t expected to see him but at the same time he arches an eyebrow, since instead of asking someone else to cook for him, he is the one who stands in front of the oven, using it as if they were best friends instead of completely unknown. He knows that he can leave and pretend not to have seen him since he also doesn't want to be in the same place as him, but his stomach assures him that having decided to skip dinner is not something he can do again, so he rolls his eyes and takes his hood off his head before finally deciding what to do, ignoring the way Osamu rests his attention on him when he hears him enter.

Suna opens the fridge at the same time that he hears his voice.

"We both seem to have skipped dinner."

He looks at the jar of water he has grabbed and holds a grimace of frustration. He doesn't want to talk just for the sake of it, even if it means that Osamu has also decided not to have dinner and for that same reason he is cooking at that hour. They haven’t spoken since the wedding and he doesn’t even consider that they have done so when in fact they have only given the same affirmative answer to the mandatory question.

Suna rolls his eyes and closes the fridge to pour water into a glass. He had planned to have dinner but the truth is that he no longer wants to be there and prefers to return later. His stomach can wait a little bit more, his irritation, not really.

"I can prepare a plate for ya, if ya want." Osamu adds.

Suna pours water into his glass with his best serious face. Although he has never said it out loud, he has always been pleased to hear Atsumu speak with his accent, as it reminds him that despite the differences, they are both demons. Now that he listens to Osamu, he only wants silence.

He is hungry but he will not say yes. Saying yes will mean staying with him, which will probably create more talk and their first moment together, and what he least wants is to give into something he has been forced to do. After that moment they will realize that they are more similar than they think and finally the story between the two will end with a happy ending. Suna believes that it’s pathetic, he lives a real life and his life consists of having power but also losing it.

"I'm not an angel." He decides to express. If there's one thing that bothers him more than having to leave his palace and having to get married, it's the fact that the other half on the matter seems to be in full agreement with the situation. "I will not accept this so easily."

He doesn't plan to be the one to bow his head instead of holding it up proudly.

"It's only a plate of food." Osamu assures him. "I‘m tryin’ to accept our reality."

Suna rolls his eyes because he is not surprised with his words, and turns his head to look at him. "I’m not. And I’ll never will."

They both look at each other until Suna narrows his gaze. Accepting reality involves bowing and he doesn't plan to drop one knee to the floor, so instead of continuing to create the moment between them, he puts the water back in the fridge and rushes to leave. "They wanted to kill ya." Osamu's voice stops him, causing him to turn around after hearing him. "I did it to save you." He adds, staring at him. "My family and my kingdom wanted you dead and I proposed a marriage for you not to have to die."

Instead of rejoicing with those words, Suna gets angrier.

It’s clear that he is not welcome there, and that the marriage has been Osamu's fault.

Angels playing to be the heroes, and him, a demon, ends up being the villain for not wanting to accept his situation.

"I won't say thank you. Being here with you is the same as being dead. Worse."

If he is taken as a villain then he will play his role perfectly.

He casts him a serious look and leaves without saying something else, without giving Osamu the opportunity to say something else. He has heard enough.

He has a headache.

**against your twin**

Suna keeps his eyes closed, finally a small smile on his face.

He has never considered himself a person who smiles for himself, but he is aware that for the past time he hasn’t been smiling at all, so finally breaking his serious expression with a small smiley gesture feels like a small yet important victory.

He keeps his eyes closed when he hears a giggle by his side.

"What if they think we're dead?" Atsumu asks him.

"Do you really think they'll worry?"

"Ha! Good question."

The two are side by side, with their backs on the grass of the castle gardens to allow the moonlight and stars on the sky to be their company. Most people feel revitalized after sunbathing, they enjoy the light that darkness can also offer. Being away from the same walls and hallways feels good, and if Suna trusts someone, that’s Atsumu.

Atsumu has always been a kind of presence in his life. He is the only demon in his family, and a demon is not welcome in a kingdom full of angels who only look at his dressing and his preference for darkness and night in a bad way. He has been coming and going between his castle and his family's castle for as long as he can remember, until years before he had finally decided to settle in Suna's castle because his family treated him worse every time he came back, saying that he was a bad influence on his brother and that there was no chance that he was the right one for the throne, now Osamu taking his place only because he prefers white clothes and the day before the night.

"It's weird, ya know," Atsumu comments, and Suna finally opens his eyes.

He raises the palms of his hands to see his fingers decorated with different and pathless black lines. At night, although ironically he feels more in control, it’s more difficult for him to control his powers, his true form.

Suna doesn't understand how someone can prefer to have to squint because the sun is too much while at that moment he can allow the gold of his pupils to be lost in the darkness of the night and the brightness of the stars. For the first time he feels relaxed, that he can breathe fresh air, he is not cold even if they are outside the castle. With Atsumu at his side he only feels more comfortable.

"Being here again. This castle." Atsumu adds.

"You didn't say home."

"This is not my home."

Suna turns his head towards him as he rests one of his elbows on the grass and his cheek against the palm of his hand to be able to watch him, getting Atsumu to also open his eyes and turn his head to look at him.

"You know you didn't have to come with me." Suna reminds him.

"I know," Atsumu knows. "But don't get carried away, Sunarin. Angels can be as bad as us."

Suna believes that he is right, and that even, sometimes angels are worse than them, because while they don’t hesitate to demonstrate that sometimes they can be bad, angels hide it, deciding to deceive with perfect smiles on their faces.

But Osamu is not a smile.

"I‘m here to protect ya." Atsumu assures him.

"I can take care of myself." Suna doesn't hesitate to manifest.

"I know, but two demons are better than just one. Being here makes sure that the hatred is divided."

Suna chooses to turn so that his stomach is the one touching the grass, and he plays with it after wrapping it in his fingers. "You never told me why you're so unwelcome here." He doesn’t think it’s fair that Atsumu had had to choose to leave his own castle just because he's not like the others, that he doesn't feel comfortable in his own castle just because he prefers black over white.

Atsumu looks at him to then rest his eyes on the sky, and lets out a breath.

"I burned 'Samu's wings." Suna watches him as he barely speaks those words out loud. "I think we were around five, I dunno. Our parents still weren't sure that I'm a demon ‘cuz of course, an angel twin and a demon twin, that’s weird, right? The differences between us are even bigger. But, 'Samu already had his wings. White and small, nice. And I don't even a feather. My parents believed it was only cuz I needed to wait a little bit longer, so while I waited, 'Samu always showed me his wings whenever I asked. They were pretty, really pretty, so pretty, but ya know what they say about us, right?"

"We ruin everything we touch."

Atsumu nods. "I always touched them, they were so soft. But then this happened." He takes one of his hands out from behind his head to hold the palm of his hand up as a small flame appears on it. Suna watches it, the intensity of the fire reflecting the gold in his eyes. He controls the shadows because he is from the royal family and is powerful, and Atsumu controls fire. Only people from the royal families or powerful positions have powers. "As usual, I wanted to touch ‘em, and just, poof." Atsumu stares blankly as he closes his hand and the flame spreads through his fingers. "His wings disintegrate, his skin burns, we both cry, and my parents find out that I’m a demon. You know the rest of the story."

Suna looks at him. He thinks this is why he gets along so well with Atsumu. Both are detested by their parents for different reasons, and they only have each other to trust and protect themselves.

"Ya see, angels are bad," Atsumu continues, "But not my brother. He never blamed me, after his back got better, he wanted to get close to me, saying that he didn't blame me, he never did. But my parents just kept us apart, and when I realized that I would never really be truly welcome here, I decided to go to yer kingdom." Atsumu finally looks at him. "My brother is a good person, Sunarin."

Suna looks at him, and Osamu saying that he has decided to marry him to save him appears in his head. Perhaps he had decided to marry him to protect him but also Atsumu, since he doesn’t doubt that Osamu knows that Atsumu trusts him as he trusts Atsumu.

"I know I'm not in yer situation, but if there's an angel who deserves to be called an angel, it's my brother."

"Liking Osamu would be like losing. It feels like losing." Suna assures him.

"I think it would feel like winnin’."

Suna arches an eyebrow as soon as he hears him. "Why?"

"Yer father has clearly accepted the idea of your marriage cuz he knows that yer unhappy, wouldn't you win by showin’ him that something bad can turn into somethin’ good?"

"But it would imply that I have complained, and all for nothing."

Accepting a happy ending would be accepting the defeat.

"I think you would win cuz yer happy."

"I'm not."

"Well, I already knew you wanted to marry me."

Suna looks at him and Atsumu doesn't hesitate to laugh, making Suna smile.

He really wonders what he would do without Atsumu.

Surely he would have a calmer life. But more boring too.

**against your kingdom**

Suna still feels out of place. Again he is walking through the castle, alone, though that time at least with a full stomach because he has already gotten used to eating later than the rest. Osamu is no longer in the kitchen when he goes, and if there is someone with whom he continues to share his meals, it’s Atsumu. If Osamu is upset for the same reason, he doesn't mention it. He doesn’t care either. They don't speak, they don't talk with each other, and they hardly see each other. Suna admits that he feels a little guilty because he is not helping the kingdom, but he doesn’t feel completely guilty either since the kingdom of angels is not his kingdom and it’s obvious that they don’t need his help.

He frowns when his stomach hurts and he lets out a sigh because he should stop eating any crap at any time. It’s true that he has made his own routine together with Atsumu but his meal times are now a disaster. He is used to trying to sleep most of the day when the light shines, and to feel more alive than ever when the moon is his company. Unlike the rest of the castle, so he is not impressed when he is alone again, walking through the hallways.

He still doesn’t know which place he prefers, if his castle or that castle. In his castle his father doesn’t allow him to have responsibilities, and there no one provides them for him, but at least in his castle he was able to follow his father's movements while now he can’t, although it no longer makes sense because it’s true that in the end, his marriage with Osamu has put an end to the dispute between both kingdoms, between demons and angels. He misses feeling that he can be free. No one is telling him what to do or what routine to follow, but in his castle his shadows and he moved as one, while there he must leave them guarded, imprisoned within him. A bad gesture will mean the end of the alliance and if there’s something that Suna appreciates more than his own freedom, it’s the well-being of his people.

His stomach hurts again and he rests one of the palms of his hands on it because he is used to that kind of pain but not so bad. He stops in the middle of the corridor and swallows when the pain only continues to increase until it becomes a cramp and he embraces his stomach with both hands to then only have the option of leaving his other palm on the floor to prevent his body from falling. A chill runs down his body and he frowns as well as blinks several times because he doesn't remember dinner being something strong as to explain that kind of pain. With the pain, black lines embrace his arms because his shadows want to escape in order to help him, but he can’t, and prohibiting a part of him from leaving his body only hurts more.

He wonders what is happening until hearing footsteps transforming into a barricade of guards with their weapons pointed at him is enough to know that the food had probably had something to weaken him. He knows that he could defend himself without any problem in case his stomach didn’t hurt, but he can’t even get up and his shadows turn grey since the light around him eliminate them.

"Prince Osamu deserves someone to accompany him."

Suna thinks he listens but he is not sure, much less when the only thing he can hear is a buzz before he falls to the ground with his vision out of focus and pain coming from one of his cheeks. He thinks he sees a broken capsule with a sharp tip near him and brings his fingers to his skin to check that it has cut his face, probably with the same kind of poison in his food.

"Demons are not welcome here."

He knows that he has to get up. He wonders if Atsumu is also being attacked.

He has to help him, he has to help himself, but he can only writhe on the ground because his stomach weakens him. He blinks several times and the people pointing at him are blurred. He blinks and a shadow is cast on him. He blinks and something blocks his field of vision. Something white, powerful and beautiful. He blinks, and blinks, until everything turns black and not because his shadows are protecting him.

**against your words**

Suna wrinkles his nose, and frowns even though his eyes are closed.

He feels completely tired but strangely comfortable, without feeling cold. The surface under his head feels smooth as well as the one that rubs against his fingertips. He opens his eyes slowly, not having to squint because he meets darkness and only a trace of light. He looks around, capturing the details of the furniture and the curtained window since his vision is better the less light there is, but as soon as he tries to lift his head, he closes his eyes and drops it on the pillow because a pressure on it forces him to do so. He feels a burning coming from his cheek and finally removes one of his hands under the blankets that were covering him to bring it closer to his face.

"Don’t touch it."

The invasion of fear and surprise prompts him to turn his head to the other side and move after hearing a voice completely close to himself, and his chest is rising and falling as well as the gold in his eyes is completely evident when he sees Osamu sitting next to him, on the edge of the bed and shirtless. But soon the consequences of the movements take over his head because it hurts and he brings a hand to his forehead while closing his eyes.

Osamu looks at him and his gaze is serious because he is not happy with that image. He is furious.

Suna breathes, and he realizes that he can. He opens his eyes and the black lines interrupting his fingers, his hands, his arms, probably the rest of his body too, assure him that his shadows have been released. Despite the pain, he lets out a breath, finally feeling he won’t collapse because hiding what he is, who he is, is tiring. He blinks as he looks around, his frown stays serious as he deduces that’s Osamu’s room since the first night they had driven him there only for Osamu to assure him with a look that he can sleep wherever he wants, which is why each one have a room. He embraces his stomach because it makes a small noise of hunger and that simple sound reminds him of the previous moments, what has lead him to be there. Confusion takes over his face, and Osamu glimpses it when they look at each other.

"I'm sorry if I brought you to my room without yer permission, but my guard is the only one I trust and if yer still alive it's cuz he has shown me that indeed, I can trust him." Osamu says. "I apologize, on behalf of my kingdom and my family for what happened last night."

Suna softens his expression as he brushes his lips with his fingertips.

"People from our personal staff and a part of the royal guard agreed to attack you and my brother with demon poison, I'm sorry." He continues, and he doesn't hesitate to keep speaking as soon as Suna's face is pounced with concern. "My brother is fine. Like you. He has also been attacked but he is fine." Osamu would like Suna to care about him in the same way that he does about his brother, but he knows that he still can’t even afford to be jealous because his brother and Suna are close while he and Suna don't even have a relationship despite being married.

Suna believes that despite what happened, a deal is a deal. People from the angel kingdom have attacked him, so it’s only fair that he can reveal his true form, his shadows protecting him and interrupting the whiteness of his skin, the color of his eyes glowing, his facial features sharpening, two small horns probably barely being glimpsed between his dark brown locks.

"You." Suna tries to express, narrowing his gaze. "I saw— You. I think that—"

"My wings." Osamu says for him. "Yes, I found 'Tsumu because I wanted to talk to him and they were attackin’ him. As soon as I could save him, I knew that they were attackin' you too so I had no choice but to fly."

"But—"

"I know. My brother surely told you that he burned them. He did, a really long time ago. They have grown again, our doctor keeps saying that I shouldn’t fly nor open them cuz it's bad for me, but last night I didn't see any other option. My only choice was to fly. I’m sorry that you can’t be surrounded by total darkness," He mentions referring to the fact that the door of the room is open so that the light that enters through it illuminates the figure of Osamu, "I need light to be able to heal."

Suna understands that he has been attacked because he had apparently been confused to think that the alternations between the two kingdoms had ended, but he also understands that Osamu has saved him. "Thank you." He says.

"I wish ya could tell me that for another reason and not because I've had to save you." Osamu says with a small smile, but Suna lowers his gaze to look at the sheets with a frown, forming a line with his lips. "I want you to know," Osamu seeks his gaze and Suna allows him to. "That all the people who have participated in any way in the attack against you and my brother have been thrown out and sent to prison. The agreement between us was to establish peace between our kingdoms, not to continue the enmity."

"I thought you married me to keep me alive, safe."

"And I have." Osamu says. "And also because I want the best for my kingdom."

"And you thought that by marrying me you would succeed?"

"I want a future."

"With me apparently."

"You can leave, then." Suna remains completely puzzled. But Osamu keeps talking. "You have been attacked under my protection, so I give you a choice whether to leave or stay. We will still be married because ending it would be a lack of control for both kingdoms, but you can return to yer kingdom if you want, and my brother too. You two have to be safe and if you think the best option is to come back while I stay here, that's fair."

Go back. Go back to his hom—

His castle is no longer his home.

No castle feels safe, no kingdom is comfortable.

"But first, I have to see your cheek." Osamu says. "Can I? Please."

Suna swallows dry. He knows that Osamu has only given him reasons to trust, so he barely moves to approach him. Osamu raises one of his hands towards his face and Suna leans back instinctively, but slowly he straightens up again and remains totally still when Osamu's fingers finally brush the skin of his cheek to apparently remove the gauze on it.

Osamu slides his eyes towards it while Suna takes the opportunity to watch him closely, for the first time in the dark, the gold of his eyes probably shining. He still thinks Osamu is handsome, and he can't stop his gaze from slipping down to realize that his torso is defined as well as that his shoulders are broad. He swallows and looks up again as Osamu widens the distance, the bandage in his possession.

"It was poison, but it's okay now. It will go away."

"I figured."

Osamu pursues his lips but feels a little more relieved when he looks at the bowl he has left on the nightstand, which he doesn’t hesitate to take to offer it to him. "It’s soup. It will help you feel better. The patch on yer cheek absorbs the poison so the one in your stomach is gone too." He says, but Suna only raises an eyebrow as he stares between him and the bowl, and Osamu sighs. "Look, I really don't want to hurt you, okay?"

Osamu takes the spoon and serves himself the soup that he himself had been in charge of cooking to drink it and then watch Suna, showing him that he is not poisoned. Suna narrows his eyes for a few seconds, but this time he accepts the bowl when Osamu offers it to him, and if their fingers brush, they don’t mention it. Suna looks at the bowl in his hands and finally gives it an opportunity, forming a line with his lips to prevent an expression of conformity from appearing on his face because it’s the first time in weeks that he has finally eaten something with exquisite taste. Osamu looks at him and then clears his throat.

"I hafta go see how my brother is." He says. "You can stay here as long as you want. Gin will watch the door, he's my guard. I trust him. If you want more of that, just let me know." He says, referring to the soup.

Suna says nothing but looks at him when Osamu gets up. Osamu pursues his lips as a grimace of pain caresses his face. He looks at Suna but says nothing, and turns around, making Suna hold the spoon away from his mouth because a white tattoo of two closed white wings is spread on Osamu’s back, from his shoulder blades to his waist, making him understand how angels can keep them closed. But he also sees bruises and scratches, and he realizes that saving him has also had consequences for him.

He chooses to look out the window because he feels like he's interfering with Osamu's privacy, but he grimaces when he comes across curtains.

"The light." He starts, making Osamu stop at the door of the room to look at him. "Daylight weakens me but, the moonlight," He raises one of his hands and moves two of his fingers, the shadows cast in the room sliding the curtains to allow the moonlight to infiltrate through the glass, and Suna lets out a light sigh of comfort. "It doesn't hurt me, it gives me strength."

Suna turns to look at him and Osamu looks at him.

They look at each other until Osamu smiles and leaves.

**against your worries**

Suna looks at his phone, reviewing old photos since he prefers to see the same photos over and over again rather than pretending to be entertained, as he certainly isn't. He reminds himself of staying upright because if he lowers his head while looking at the screen of his phone, the crown on his head will fall off and what he least needs is people from his own kingdom mentioning that they are in free fall just because the fall of his crown symbolizes the end of it, the decadency of their power. The meeting is boring and he thanks himself for choosing not to wear a tie since he feels suffocated enough already.

But he can breathe.

He doesn’t feel nostalgic. He doesn’t feel sad about coming back. He believes that somehow or other his life in his own palace has always been boring, his father ignoring him and giving him orders, how to behave, what not to do, what to do, what to say, how to act. He not respecting his words, deciding to do what he wants, remembering his mother. He doesn’t doubt that his father has accepted without hesitation to offer him to the kingdom of angels as a way of getting rid of him. A part of him tells him that he should stay only to annoy his father, but another part tells him that it symbolizes losing.

He takes his eyes off his phone when he sees Atsumu passing by, and they share the same kind of smile. It amuses him to see Atsumu smiling, an honest smile and not his vain smirk, surrounded by his demon friends who ask him if he is okay, since the news about the attack has been passed and he has been popular since forever. The attention is an unique entertainment for him and he likes to talk with the rest, sometimes pretending, making allies in the process. Suna believes that sometimes Atsumu should be the one to wear the crown, until he remembers that that is not a good idea, although the person next to him, who is totally rigid once he rests his eyes on him, doesn’t seem to be totally happy with the idea of having been chosen as the one to have a crown on his head just like him.

They have both been invited to a banquet in now allied territory, the event actually being an excuse for Suna to be able to prove that he is fine after the incident with people against demons and angels joining their paths. His cheek only has a small pink line and no incident of any kind had happened since the attack. He had finally agreed to start accepting Osamu's meals, and the same occasions had led to small conversations between them.

He sees Osamu rub his hands and he understands that he is nervous since he himself usually uses his phone just to keep his hands busy when he also feels that air is not something available. He can't blame him since he probably feels the same way Suna had felt when he first moved in. Scared, nervous, uncomfortable. After all, they are all demons while he is the only one dressed in white, his white tattoo now covered with fabric of the same bright color. Suna blocks the screen of his phone when he remembers the way in which Osamu had protected him despite the fact that for him it had also represented physical effort.

He rolls his eyes as soon as an idea appears in his head because he believes that so much light has already affected him, but he finally keeps his phone as he leaves one of his hands between them, immediately getting Osamu to watch it.

"Hold it. It can be sensed from miles away that you are nervous and we have an appearance to offer." Suna says without looking at him, pretending to admire the people around him.

He only does it because he owes him one. Protection for protection.

Certainly nervous, Osamu moves his hand until he takes Suna's, and Suna pursues his lips at the same time that Osamu doesn’t hesitate to bring his hands to his own lap to also add his other hand to theirs. His breathing relaxes and he looks at Suna, who finally gives him a sideways glance. He looks calm. Pretty too. With white eyeliner decorating the grey of his eyes.

"Thank you."

Suna just shrugs before running away his gaze.

A few minutes pass, and if Osamu starts caressing his hand with his thumb, they don’t mention it.

**against your trust**

Suna embraces himself, the weather reminding him that although he prefers the night, it usually tends to be the coldest part of the day. He knows the night can be bright too. He likes it better when there are no clouds, but even if he can't see the moon that night, the stars are still his company. He has decided not to stay in his castle because he prefers to stay away from his father, and no attack against him has happened again since Osamu has saved him. He doesn't feel totally comfortable yet, but he doesn't feel lost anymore. He has had some occasions to share some words with Osamu's parents as well as with other people who work for the castle who have asked for forgiveness on behalf of those who had attacked him. He no longer feels totally out of place, but still he sometimes feels like he must run away, sometimes even from Atsumu.

He is aware that he is no longer away from Osamu as before, from the not so hidden looks that Atsumu gives them when they are both talking, and that he no longer looks at the golden ring on his finger with total disgust. It’s true that they are still married and that their present continues to depend on their union, but in the midst of so much imprisonment, Osamu has offered him a trace of freedom. Leave or stay. And he has decided to stay.

He wonders how much freedom he can get within an arranged marriage, and at that moment he has the freedom to choose not to move when he hears footsteps approaching him. He turns to find Osamu getting closer, and he turns again after thinking it would be Atsumu. He hugs his knees with his arms to bring them to his chest and a small scowl is formed with his lips.

"Hello." Osamu says when he stays by his side.

"Hello." Suna gives him a glance before continuing to look at the field around him, but he quickly rests his eyes on Osamu once he leaves a blanket on his shoulders and then sits next to him.

"If I can feel the warmth of the sun during the day, you can also be cold at night."

Suna lifts one of the corners of his mouth and tucks the blanket around his body. "Thank you."

The two stay watching the night around, no word spoken. Suna glances at Osamu, wondering why he is there, while Osamu seems to admire a moderately unknown world after being used to seeing trees by day, a brighter color palette instead of different shades of blue, until Osamu looks at him and Suna runs his gaze.

"Thanks you for the other day." He mentions.

"You already thanked me." Suna reminds him.

"Anyway." Osamu insists, and licks his lips. "I tend to feel a little anxious when I'm not comfortable with the environment around me, so thank you for makin’ me feel a part of you in some way."

Suna looks at him. "Is that why I was forced to move here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I’m aware I wouldn’t be able to be away from my castle. I don't know how you do it, much less after what has happened."

"Well, I guess I'd rather stay here than with my father. It's boring."

"And an attack is more interesting."

Suna giggles when he hears him, but composes himself as Osamu looks at him, one of the corners of his mouth raised. "No, of course not." Suna replies, then tilting his head. "But believe it or not, here I feel more included. My father tends to kick me out of everywhere."

"Now that you mention it, I was thinkin'," Osamu begins, "I've talked to my parents and they think that maybe we should start taking some decisions together." He says, and Suna arches an eyebrow. "After all, we are the first in the line of succession and one day both kingdoms will be ours, they are ours. So if you want, you can start attending some meetings with me. Not like my husband, but like you."

Osamu wants Suna to be part not only of his life, but also of his kingdom, and Suna understands that their marriage unifies their kingdoms, their alliance making them more powerful than anyone who has ever preceded them before. One day they will have to sit on thrones and be in charge, and it’s true that leading a kingdom and keeping people safe and sound is not an easy thing, so it’s better to have a shoulder to rest on. Suna looks at Osamu and bites the inner part of his cheek before deciding to stretch one of his arms so that the blanket also passes over his shoulders, those now brushing against each other because they must stay together so that the warmth of the blanket embraces them.

"I guess I'll try to... get up a little earlier." Suna says.

"You know, maybe we can do the meetings in the afternoon."

Osamu smiles and Suna giggles.

It feels good.

He is no longer sure what the concept of losing has to do with his reality.

**against myself**

Suna looks at the remaining blanket in the corner of his bed, and a slight smile plays on his face. Lately he has been thinking a lot about his own words and those of Atsumu, the relationship between accepting, giving in, his pride and his present. The reality is that his father's opinion no longer matters to him because whether his father wants to or not, he is the heir to the kingdom no matter where he chooses to live, and now that he has married Osamu, he has him and the rest of the kingdom by his side. He thinks about what he wants, what he desires, and what he can have.

He has the possibility of choosing to transform what he has started as something obligatory into something he does on his own free will, because he wants and it’s something he longs for. He finds himself walking towards the meeting room, not feeling nervous because he knows that he is welcome, because his different opinion will be heard to deal with the different problems that the kingdom presents to him. He and Osamu have both asked for Atsumu to be in the meetings as well, although the twins' parents had also insisted on the same thing since after Atsumu being attacked like him had finally opened their eyes to make them accept him as well. They say that Atsumu is still his son and part of his family regardless of whether he is a demon or an angel.

Suna thinks if that is also valid for him. Being part of a family.

He misses his mother but long ago he has already learned to turn bad and sad memories into good images of her, assuring him that once he grows up he will be able to do great things, hoping that by his side there will be people who are willing to follow his rhythm and adjust to his routine. He thinks his mother and Osamu would probably get along well. He had accepted Atsumu once, so it would have been interesting to see his reaction.

A smile continues to find itself on his face when Osamu appears within his field of vision because he is waiting for him in front of the meeting room doors.

"Hello."

"Hello." Suna repeats.

They no longer look at each other seriously when they meet or stay silent.

A crown is found on Osamu's head as well as on his.

Both are princes, heirs, an angel and a demon, possessors of the same position.

"Ya ready?" Osamu asks him.

Suna breathes. He is not nervous about the meeting, with his father he has always got used to fighting for what he wants with the help of words and gestures, for what he knows he can give his opinion without feeling anxious. He is nervous about what he has been planning to do since the night before Osamu has accompanied him to his room and then left.

They had met because a compulsory marriage had brought them together.

Their kingdoms had been unified under their names not only to keep Suna safe, but so that everyone they know can count on a better present and future instead of memories riddled with battles, fallen people, and broken families. The story between them hadn’t had the best start, but now Suna feels free because Osamu respects him and because he respects Osamu.

And the first step in a relationship is respect.

And maybe some confidence.

"I owe you something." Suna chooses to say rather than respond.

"What?"

Suna takes a step towards him and then looks at him to finally rest his lips on his cheek. Osamu stares at him and Suna meets his gaze with his.

"I owed it to you since our wedding."

Osamu smiles and Suna thinks he is pretty, again.

They are married but they must know each other, give each other a chance.

He wants freedom so he will decide how and when his story with Osamu really begins.

The moment between the two is cut when they feel an arm around their shoulders, and Atsumu's face along with a big smile is the one that appears between them. "Ready to leave everyone with open mouths, my favorite couple?"

Osamu rolls his eyes and takes off his brother's arm of him while Suna looks at Atsumu, shaking his shoulders to get off him. Atsumu laughs, Osamu can't help but smile before finally opening the meeting room doors, and Suna holds a lopsided grin, eyes promising mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
